Park Couple Daily Dialogues
by Rivecca Wu 2
Summary: Kisah pasangam selebriti terkenal Korea yang merupakan pasangan unik. Kumpulan para rapper, penyanyi, dan.. celebrity chef? Repost, dari akun lama yg lupa PW. :3


Park Couple Stories ch 1

terinspirasi dari cerita &gaya b'cerita Reda Gaudiamo di novel "Bisik-bisik" (2004) (ada yang tahu?)

ini adalah repost dari akun lama saya yg sudah lupa password

Februari,2016 rumah keluarga kecil Park

"Bagaimana tadi hasil pemeriksaannya nae yeobo?"

"Nih, liat aja amplopnya sendiri"

"Ih, jutek sekali kau pada nampyeon mu!"

"Habisnya, tadi waktu aku minta diantar check-up kau hanya bilang 'kenapa tidak pergi dengan sepupu sekaligus manajermu, si taeyeon nuna. aku harus mengurus proyek baru yeobo' huh.. pekerjaanmu lebih kau sayang ya?"

"Ne.. aku menyesal yeobo.. mianhae, tapi.. apa hasil pemeriksaan tadi?"

"Hmm.. kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu"

"Yakin?"

"Aish.. tentu!..cepatlah, aku penasaran baekki.."

"Hehe.. arraseo, ini amplopnya"

"Sini,kubuka - - -

wah.. be..benarkah ini? aku tdk mimpi kan? aku masih sadarkah? cubit aku baek!"

"Aduh, jangan menggoyang-goyangkan badan ku, nanti kalo si dia ikut terguncang bagaimana?"

"Hehe.. mian.. aku hanya takjub ada keajaiban hadir dikeluarga kita, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau adalah salah satu namja yang diberikan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Kita harus lebih banyak bersyukur ya..

aku jadi mau menyapanya. muah..muah.. hai aegya"

"haha.. geli yeol, jangan kau ciumi perutku"

"aku kan mau mencium aegya"

"silahkan appa - - -

iya yeol, benar kata-katamu. Hidup kita ini penuh berkah dari Tuhan. di mulai dari orang tua kita yang awalnya sangat menentang hubungan kita, sampai bisa merestui kita pada akhirnya.

*Flashback Rumah keluarga Park tua.

"Kau mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita ya? Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu nak!"

"Tapi appa, aku bersungguh-sungguh! aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"Nak, pikirkan karirmu, karirnya, keluarga kita, dan keluarganya"

"Sudah umma, keputusan kami sudah bulat!"

"Memangnya dengan alasan cinta saja bisa menjadi modal menikah?"

"Aku sudah memiliki simpanan untuk pernikahan kami"

"Bukan modal materi, maksudku sebuah pernikahan itu salah satu tujuannya adalah.. untuk mendapat keturunan, Juga harus sesuai kodrat. Atau akan dimurkai Tuhan"

"Tapi.. Rasa cinta ini pun ciptaan Tuhan"

"Tidak usah kau bawa nama Tuhan dalam hubungan Kalian!"

"direstui atau tidak, kami tetap akan melanjutkan hubungan ini. mianhe appa, umma"

lalu kehebohan berita mengenai pernikahan kita, berbagai hujatan selalu diberikan oleh massa pada kita. setelah kita menjelaskannya,barulah masyarakat dapat menerimanya, meski masih ada yang mencela hubungan kita sampai saat ini. Tapi, kita beruntung karena karir kita yang makin bersinar, sampai hadirnya si kecil ini"

"iya, hidup kita sedang dipenuhi rezeki. jaga dia baik-baik ya baek, karena dia adalah pelengkap rumah tangga kita"

"tentu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. aku akan menjadi umma yg baik untuknya.

.. em.. yeolie.. boleh kumohon sesuatu?"

"apa baekki?"

"lebih seringlah menemani aku.."

"aku sungguh ingin yeobo, untuk menemani dan lebih menjagamu. tapi sedang ada proyek penting yeobo, ada tawaran dari perusahaan musik besar SM ent memintaku membuatkan lagu hiphop dan aku juga diminta untuk menyanyi lagu rap dengan Kris Wu dan Kai Kim, rapper tenar itu. pasti honornya besar, kan lumayan buat biaya si kecil nanti"

"ya..ya..ya.. penjelasanmu itu ada benarnya.. si kecil ini memang butuh banyak persiapan"

"nah, itu tau. tapi kenapa sekarang masih menekuk wajah cantikmu sayang?"

"ish ga usah colek-colek wajahku, mana dibilang cantik lagi"

"memang kenyataannya kau terlihat cantik yeobo.."

"tapi kan.. aku tetaplah seorang namja"

"tetap saja cantik baek!"

"aku itu keren yeol"

"ani! kau cantik"

"keren!"

"yah..terserahlah.. "

"eh, kok masih cemberut sih?"

"hei, kenapa? katakan saja baek.."

".. aku.. hanya mau kau lebih.. memanjakanku yeolie-ah.. "

"oh.. jadi itu hmm, mau banget dimanja ya?"

"ah..yeolie.. please.."

"aduh..oke! aegyo mu terlalu dahsyat, tak bisa kutolak.. "

"hehe..jadi, mau kan lebih sering menemaniku dan.. uri aegya?"

"tapi.. aku belum bisa berjanji untuk saat ini. nanti kalau aegya kita ini sdh mulai besar aku akan lebih sering bersamamu dan berperan sebagai suami siaga untukmu.."

"janji?"

"akan ku usahakan yeobo.. "

"yeol.."

"hmm?"

"nanti kita telefon umma dan appa kita ya"

"tentu baek, ini kan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan"

... "em.. yeoli"

"ada apa lagi yeobo?"

"jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"nado.. nae sarang.. jeongmal gomawo-yo, karena sudah menjadi ibu untuk anakku"

minggu ke-3 Februari 2016 rumah keluarga kecil Park

"park chanyeol.. "

"apa?"

"boleh ya?"

"tidak baek, nanti saja, kalau aegya sudah lebih dari 2 tahun!"

"aigo.. terlalu lama! boleh ya? aku janji tidak akan terlalu memforsirnya"

"tapi kan kandunganmu masih lemah! kalau terlalu banyak beraktifitas berbahaya"

"aku kan hanya merilis mini albumku, lalu akan menyanyi di beberapa showcase ku. itupun hanya di sekitar seoul saja, tidak perlu naik pesawat"

"ya ya.. tetap saja aku khawatir pada kondisimu sekarang baek, walau sepanjang apapun alibi mu!"

"yah.. yeolie, ayolah.. lagipula kau juga kan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, terkadang kau pulang larut malam, dini hari, bahkan izin tidak pulang, dan begitu seterusnya selama sebulan ini!.padahal katanya cuma buat lagu dan berkolaborasi masa 1 bulan belum rampung?"

"butuh persiapan matang untuk membuat lagu yeobo. dan lagi, tidak cuma satu lagu, tapi 3! karena produser meminta membuat lagu2 bergenre hiphop beat rap dengan para rapper terkenal maklumi saja ya kalau belakangan ini aku sibuk."

"iya yeol, tapi aku bosan dirumah sendri aku vacum 2minggu lalu. sedangkan kau juga sedang jarang dirumah."

"kalau begitu minta ditemani umma mu atau ummaku saja"

"tega sekali kau membiarkan orang yang sudah berusia lanjut naik kendaraan jarak jauh sendiri. setidaknya kau jemput"

"wah, aku masih terlalu sibuk yeobo.. lagupula sebentar lagi proyek dari SM ent itu juga selesai kok"

"sebentar lagi nya itu berapa lama? dan kapan selesainya?"

"bila tidak ada hambatan mungkin sekitar 2 mingguan lagi"

"bisakah kupercaya itu yeolie?"

"ne, nae cutie baekki"

"pokoknya, kalau masih jarang pulang, sekalian aja.. GA USAH PULANG!"

"I..iya.. araseo nae yeobo. . tapi jangan galak-galak ya..peace..


End file.
